


Learning

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: They weren't made to love, but they're trying.





	Learning

They’re not made to love.

They’re not made for softness.

They’re made to fight, and kill, and be killed.  

There is no kindness in the world they were made for, only war and death.

They have their own kind of softness, intimate little moments between fighting - with the Separatists and with each other - when they curl around each other without speaking, pressing desperate little kisses to bruises and bite marks, running careful fingers over the bruises their hands left on one another’s hips only moments before.

They were never taught how to be gentle, how to let their hands hold hearts instead of weapons, how to whisper  _ I love you _ instead of  _ goodbye _ .

They’re learning.  Slowly, hesitantly, brokenly, they’re learning what it means to love.


End file.
